Experience and leveling up
During the game players and their controlled characters use their wits, might and skills to overcome various obstacles that are placed by the GM. Naturally those characters gain experienced and from weakling adventurers, some day, may become full-time heroes. All experience points are earned separately for each type of skills/proficiencies. Bellow are all the statistics that may be improved: Weapon proficiencies Melee and ranged weapons: Every time character successfully hits an enemy he/she receives 1 experience point. When enough experience points (exp) are gathered, proficiency increases by 1. The amount of exp points needed to advance from one level to another differ: from 0 to 1 8exp are needed, 1->2 16exp; 2->3 32exp and so on. Every successful critical hit adds not 1 but 2 exp points. Moreover, experience only from up to 2 successful attacks may be gained each turn. This rule is made in order to prevent some characters who have very high attack rate "skilling" up in short time (also in reality a fighter who lets away a flurry of careless attacks doesn't improve considerably himself more than a warrior who prefers fewer, but well placed attacks). Shields Every time an opponent rolls 1 on to-hit roll character adds 2 exp. The exp needed for advancement is the same as for melee and ranged weapons. Note that blocking ranged attacks does not increase exp. Magic proficiencies As mentioned before in Magic section magic disciplines are divided into different schools Whenever a spell has been successfully cast using 2 or less casting dices 1 exp is added to the spell's rank. When enough exp are gathered, (which is 60 exp for each rank) characters advances his/hers rank. Also when 3 casting dices are used then 2 exp are gained for a successful spell. When 4 dices- 3exp and so on. Whenever elite spell is casted 4exp is gained no matter what amount of dices were used. This represents the fact that manipulating greater amounts of magic requires both skill and concentration, which, in time, improve mage's ability and understanding. For the same reason, casting spells that have their initial mana cost reduced by more than 50% (because of the mage's level usually) does not give any exp. These spells are simply too easy and already well known for a caster to improve his skill further. Interaction skills Exp for interaction skills is gained every time one of those skills is successfully used (usually 1exp, although rewards may vary according to GM according to the DC presented). Here is a formula for knowing how many exp character needs to increase his/hers particular interaction skill by 1: Next level number x 4 = required exp. For example advancing lockpicking from 6 -> 7 requires 32 exp. Crafting skills Experience is gained for crafting new items, modifying or repairing existing ones. Items that have durability values (of common and poor quality) provide the same amount of exp as durability when they are created or repaired. Items of good quality provide 50% additional exp, while items of flawless quality +100%. The amount of exp needed for advancing is counted in the same way as with interaction skills (next skill level number x 4 = required exp). Items that do not have durability value give different amount of exp that is described in item recipe or elsewhere. Hero level A character needs to gather 60 advancement points (here- ap) in order to achieve new level. 1 ap is gained whenever 1 exp is gained from any weapon/shield/magic proficiencies (1exp = 1 ap). Also 1 ap is gained for every new level of any interaction skill gained after the 6th level and for every crafting level gained after the 15th level. When an Hero reaches 60 ap, he levels up, gaining 1 attribute point, 1 interaction skill point and 2 crafting skill points (which may be exchanged for another one interaction skill point) that may be distributed freely.